


Ride

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Playful Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Bofur, others mentionRelationship: bofur/readerRequest: Could you do a Bofur x OC from our world who joins the company, and has no idea how to ride a pony, so Bofur helps her by letting her ride with him? Fluff would be awesome, and due to how close they would sit on a pony, some steam would be great!Authors Note: I hope you don’t mind but I made the reader a witch but the same size as a hobbit. Bassically a mini human.





	

Fandom: The Hobbit   
Characters: Bofur, others mention   
Relationship: bofur/reader  
Request: Could you do a Bofur x OC from our world who joins the company, and has no idea how to ride a pony, so Bofur helps her by letting her ride with him? Fluff would be awesome, and due to how close they would sit on a pony, some steam would be great!  
Authors Note: I hope you don’t mind but I made the reader a witch but the same size as a hobbit. Bassically a mini human.   
You stared at the pony standing in front of you. You remembered them being same but this was one was about the size of a horse compared to you. Not that you could ride a horse anyway.   
“Lass? You alright?” A voice called out to you and you looked over to see Bofur approaching you on his pony. Most of the others were too busy packing their things to notice your look of destress.   
“I have no idea how to ride a pony.” You muttered, biting your lower lip as you stared at the animal, trying to figure out how you were going to handle this.   
“No problem lass. You wanna ride up with me?” Bofurs suggestion took you by surprise as you turned to look at him. He had just met you and yet he was offering you a way out of a situation anyone else who have laughed at you for.   
You saw him push himself back and pat the area he had been sitting on.  
“I wont bite.” He chuckled, making you smile.   
“Are you sure?” You asked, walking over to his pony, scared it might be too much.   
“Aye, its fine. We’ll just put my things and yours on that one and you can ride with me. That is, till you’re comfortable to ride on your own.” He then held out a hand to you.   
How could you not accept?  
You reached up and placed one hand on the pony and took his hand in the other. He pulled you up and you managed to swing one of your legs over without hitting the poor pony.   
You felt the pony move and made a noise half way between a gasp and a cry when you felt a pair of hands on your waist.   
“Easy, you’re okay. I wont let anything happen to ya.” Bofur said in a soothing voice as you turned to look at him over your shoulder. He was slightly higher than you but he was taller than you when you were standing. You offered him a small smile.   
“Thank you.” You said, your cheek heating up.   
Even though you had not long met, you couldn’t deny he was handsome and he seemed so cheerful and positive that you couldn’t help but be drawn to him.   
“Do you want to swap places so im not in your way?” You asked but he shook his head.   
“Nah, don’t want you falling off the pony. Besides, this way you can get used to riding one so when you do ride one on your own, you wont have a grumpy old dwarf behind you.” He chuckled and winked at you which made you giggle.   
“I don’t think your grumpy or old.” You giggled, shaking your head as he offered you a crooked smile.   
“Well then, I think we will get on well.” Bofur leaned closed, his arms looped around your sides to take the rein.   
\---------------time skip-------------------------  
You had been with the company for nearly 3 months now.   
Every single member had taken to you and now fully accepted you. They treated you like family and looked out for you but none more than Bofur.   
He was the one you were closest with. After you had accepted his hand that day, you two had been inseparable. He was by your side and made sure you were okay and you by his. He slept behind you and nights and woke you up in the morning by calling your name to you. You loved the way his name tumbled off his lips. It was obvious to anyone who saw you together that you cared deeply for the other.   
The company had stopped for rest and was now packing up to get ready to go. Despite the fact that you could probably ride a pony quite comfortably now, you never did. You preferred to ride with him. You loved the feeling of him pressed against you, his arms resting on your sides as he held the reins, his breath on the back of your neck when you had your hair up. On a few occasions, he had given you the reins and taken to braiding your hair to pass time. You knew from Balin that this was a sign of trust and something else that Balin had only said it was for Bofur to tell you.   
As you rolled up the bedding, you glanced over to see Bofur walking over to you with a smile.   
“You want to come and get more water before we leave?” He asked, nodding to the forest which hid a small river. You nodded and finished packing before running over to him with your water bottle.   
You felt him encircle an arm around your waist as the two of you walked to the river.   
The way was short but you passed the time with jokes and laugher to the point you couldn’t breath.   
“You have the most beautiful laugh in the world.” Bofur moved to cup your cheek, making you both stop. Your laughter faded as you stared into his eyes. Those eyes that danced with joy and happiness whenever you looked into them.   
He then leaned forwards. You closed your eyes, meeting his lips with yours. His facial hair tickled slightly but the pleasure of his lips against yours was more than enough reason not to pull away. You rested your hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest under the clothes, just like yours.   
The kiss was passionate and it made your head spin as his hand dropped from your cheek so both his arms could wrap around your waist.   
Your hands travelled up to rest on the back of his neck, his braids soft against the back of your hands. As the kiss began to heat up, you felt his hands grasping at the material of your clothes.   
“Oh lass.” He half moaned against your lips as you parted for air. “Forgive me but you are just too tempting.” He breathed, his eyes half closed but searching your face for any sign of regret.   
“There’s nothing to forgive. And I feel the same about you.” You couldn’t help but smile as you were both about to dive back in for another kiss when a voice called through the trees.   
“We are leaving.” Thorin demanded from the camp but he made sure than you two could hear.   
“Damn.” Bofur cursed, holding you tighter, obviously not wanting to let go of you.   
“Its okay. Beside, I’ll be riding with you anyway.” You giggled, winking at him. That was something you had picked up from him. Although you only winked at him.   
“Oh [y/n], you have no idea how crazy this journey has been driving me? Having you so close like that could bring any man to his knees.” He chuckled, his hands traveling up and down your sides before letting go.   
You two quickly filled your water bottles and head back. Every now and then, Bofur would stop you to kiss you quickly. You both agreed that this wasn’t the time or the place for romance but because the feelings were there, you would keep it a secret from the others for now.   
Once back at the camp, you and Bofur were the last to leave. As the other began, Bofur hopped up onto the pony and offered you a hand as normal. You took it and he helped you up.   
He sat a little closer to you than normal. Normally, he would have a small gap between you but now, he was pressed right up against your back. You didn’t mind. You leaned back a little so your back was fully against his to show that you liked it.   
You two were at the very back of the line of ponies, which you were slightly grateful for.   
The journey wasn’t too long. Thorin had said that there was a town about 7 hours away and that you would stop there for the night at an inn if there was enough rooms. You smiled at the thought of sleeping in a bed. But then your mind began to wonder to the dwarf behind you.   
Turning your head, you were carful no one heard you.   
“See tonight? Well, it would be strange not waking up beside you.” You knew that the words you said held a deeper meaning that he instantly understood.   
“If you’re sure, love. I’d love to wake up beside you.” He grinned and leaned in. “And many other things too.” He whispered in your ear, his voice slightly husky.   
A shiver ran down your spin as you only imagined what that broad sentence meant. And, to be honest, you were more than willing to find out.   
The rest of the journey was spent in with a mixture of comfortable silences and humorous conversations. Bofur had braided your hair into a side braid that fell down your right shoulder. At one point, you leaned back and rested your head on his chest, looking to the right and watching the trees pass when you felt a pair of hot lips press against the skin of your neck. You let out a gasp which was barley audible as your eyes darted to the dwarfs in front. Thankfully, none of them where looking back.   
You reached back and gently squeeze Bofurs upper thigh, earning a low growl.   
“I can tease, too.” You whispered, glance at him as he looked at you.   
“You’ve been teasing me the last few months.” He muttered as he sat back and you straightening up. In the process, your ass rubbed against his crotch.   
“Don’t.” He half moaned, leaning forward to speak into your ear.   
Heat rushed down between your legs as you heard that huskiness in his voice again. You didn’t think you would ever be so turned on by someone’s voice. You weren’t sure if it was his voice or his accept but it was driving you insane with desire. Much like it had the last few months.   
\--------time skip------------------  
The inn was empty so everyone got their own room apart from Fili and Kili who had to share. You felt slightly guilty since Bofur would not be sleeping in his own room tonight but you couldn’t say anything.   
When you arrived, it was dark so everyone had went straight to their rooms. You and Bofur parted ways for an hour or so till you heard a knock at your door.   
you ran to the door and swung it open. Instantly, his arms were around you and his lips on yours in a hard and passionate kiss. He pushed your backwards far enough so he could kick the door closed with his foot.   
his hand pulled at your top, desperate to get your clothes off you. You couldn’t help but giggle as you pulled away from the kiss to pull off your clothes. He mirrored your actions, throwing his clothes across the room. In-between items of clothes, you would have to kiss each other, occasionally ripping at the fabric, desperate to get it all off.  
When you were both fully naked, he pulled you into a fierce kiss. You felt his body against yours. His chest against yours and his full erections against your lower stomach. You could feel how hard and big he was. It sent your mind racing. You longed to have him inside. His hands travel across your body. You pulled away from the kiss to moan and your head fell back. He attacked your neck with his lips. His hands cupped your breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. You moaned, feeling him growl against your skin.   
“You’re beautiful.” He moaned against your skin. You let out a gasp at the compliment as he pulled you over to the bed. He sat down and pulled you down on his lap for another heated make out session.   
“Ride me.” He half moaned. You stood up and he pushed himself back on the bed so you could crawl up his body. You moved so you were straddling his bare body, his hard member pressed against your wet entrance. You lined yourself up with him and slowly began to lower yourself down. Bofurs hands gripped your sides, his fingers digging into your flesh but the pain was welcomed.   
“Oh, lass.” He moaned, throwing his head back as he struggled to keep his hips still.   
You slowly began to roll your hips, earning audible moans from you both. Every small movement you made filled both of you with pure pleasure. You raised yourself till he was nearly fully out of you then lowered yourself back faster. You continued this, loving the feeling of it all. You rested your hands on his chest to steady yourself. You felt his heart beating harder and faster against his ribs than earlier today.   
You felt him thrusting his hips up, meeting yours and edging you to go faster. You moaned and sped up, watching his face contort in pure pleasure. Every muscle, every wrinkle, every moment screamed pleasure from what was happening. And you felt the same.   
Your body was building with the pleasure. You could feel the knot tightening in your lower stomach. It made your head fall forward and you let out a gasp that turned into a moan.   
“Look at me when you cum.” Bofur purred as one hand left your side to travel up and to move your head to look at him. You opened your eyes.   
He was staring at you intently, his mouth open and soft groans and moans falling from his lips. It was enough to drive you over the edge.   
Your body shook as you orgasmed, your walls clenching around his member. You had never felt this much pleasure in your life but it was addictive.   
As your walls clenched around him, it was too much for Bofur. He spilled his seed deep inside you with a loud moan.   
You collapsed on his chest, both of you panting hard. You both basked in the glory and pleasure of your orgasms when you felt arms wrap around you.   
“[y/n], that was incredible.” He breathed.   
“It was.” You agreed as you moved off of him to lye by his side. Bofur kissed you gently before moving under the covers and pulling them over you. He then pulled to close to him again. You lay your head on his chest and rested one hand over his thumping heart.   
“The only thing you’re allowed to ride is me.” He chuckled, raising hand to rest behind his head while the other wrapped around you.   
“You’re the only one I want to ride, Bofur.” You giggled, sending him a playful wink.


End file.
